


Pull from me the Dark

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, To warm Alex up, Whumptober 2020, hand-wavy medical stuff, horny alex, simmering angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Alex is briefly conscious while recovering from Hypothermia. He's a bit out of it, John's (probably) amused.Whumptober #22I Don't Feel so WellChronic Pain/Hypothermia/InfectionIt's the middle one, because people have been wanting more of the 'Save me from this Frozen Hell' series, and, well . . . hypothermia. Obviously.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Pull from me the Dark

Awareness comes back to Alexander slowly. The first thing he notices is that his skin is tingling as if pricked all over with needles, the second is that he is surrounded by water.

 _Nonononononononono_ he had gotten out of the water hadn’t he? He had collapsed on the way back to camp! _Right_?

He tries to thrash, to swim away from the water, to get out get out _get out_ , but something holds him firm. Then he notices the light behind his eyelids. It had been night when he had collapsed, hadn’t it? He blinks his eyes open.

Everything is fuzzy, foggy, and Alexander can barely make out the face of the man in front of him. _John_. He opens his mouth to greet his friend, but all that comes out is a wounded kind of croak. John presents a tin cup, tipping it towards Alexander’s mouth.

“Could have held it myself,” he croaks after the warm liquid coats his throat. _Milk. It’s been so long since he’s had milk_. 

John shakes his head. “Your fingers are frostbitten, it will be some time before they can be trusted to hold anything.”

“Don’t feel frostbitten,” Alexander mutters, squinting down towards where he thinks his fingers are in the water.

“I doubt you feel any of your extremities at the moment,” John muttered, “the amount of laudanum in your system, it’s surprising you’re awake.

Well, laudanum or not, Alexander was _done_ with the water. He had been wet enough for a life-time, recently. So he stood. Or attempted to. What actually happened was he pitched himself forward and nearly brained himself on the edge of the tub.

“What in God’s name, Alexander-”

“Want outta the water,” he slurred, closing his eyes against John’s disappointed face. “Don’t wanna be wet.”

“Alright, alright,” John said, and he sounded exasperated, and really, Alexander very nearly felt guilty for waking up and immediately demanding things of his friend.

“Sorry,” he rasps as John hoists him up to his feet, out of the warm water. His hands are nearly brands against his skin. “Glad I made it back, glad I get to see you, nice face to wake up to, really-”

“You can cease rambling, Ham,” John said, and now his tone was fond. Good. Alexander doesn’t want his friend annoyed at him for being ungrateful.

John supports Alexander to a nearby bed, and Alexander doesn’t even care that his legs are clumsy and he stumbles more than walks, doesn’t even care that he’s naked. (Is very nearly happy about it when John climbs under the blankets with him, after shedding his shirt and stockings.)

“Don’t be so lascivious,” John scolds him as he smirks up at his lovely face. “This is so I can warm you up. Skin-on-skin works much better than clothing.”

Alexander wants to say that John could certainly fuck warmth into him. He wouldn’t mind, would really rather enjoy it, in fact, but darkness drags him down into unconsciousness again as his body begins shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, sorry if it wasn't particularly good. Grad school is kicking me up and down the street at the moment, I'm just trying to get everything turned in on time.
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't as angsty as y'all are used to, but this series just . . . isn't particularly angsty at the moment. Medical stuff like recovery is usually more of a simmering angst than a hit-you-in-the-face kind. . . .


End file.
